Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card enclosed units, service providing sheets, and information concealment sheets for electronic transaction prepaid card systems to make payment for service charges of online stores over computer networks.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, a system that allows a user to use a prepaid card to pay a service charge of an online store over a computer network has been practically used and is disclosed, for example, in JP1999-203560A (Patent Literature 1). In such a system, a prepaid card has an ID and a POS code that are indicated thereon and that have been correlated with each other. When a prepaid card is purchased, the POS code that is indicated thereon is read by a POS register and then the prepaid card can be used. Thereafter, the user who purchased the prepaid card can shop at online shops using the ID that is indicated on the prepaid card.
In the system using the foregoing prepaid cards, there are concerns about fraudulent use of ID. To prevent fraudulent use of the ID of the prepaid card, a technique that forms a scratch layer on a PIN code that is indicated on a prepaid card has been contemplated as disclosed, for example, in JP2010-531021A (translation version) (Patent Literature 2). By using this technique, before a prepaid card is purchased, since the PIN code has been concealed, the fraudulent use of ID can be prevented.
When the foregoing prepaid card is sold at a real store, it is preferred that the card be separably enclosed in a mount paper. A technique that peelably adheres a card to a mount paper and that causes a card number to be indicated on the mount paper has been disclosed for example in JP1999-110494A (Patent Literature 3). Applying this technique, a card can be separably enclosed in a mount paper on which information corresponding to the card is indicated.